2018
Events *1st January - Sam Dingle and Lydia Hart are arrested under the Protection of Badgers Act after Tom Waterhouse calls the police on them. *2nd January - Cain and Aaron Dingle help Adam Barton break out of a prison van and flee the country. *3rd January - Moira Dingle attacks her estranged husband Cain after he tells her he loves her. *4th January - Tom reveals himself to be Joseph Tate, son of Chris Tate. *5th January - Joe has Debbie and Charity Dingle arrested after they trash Jacobs Fold, but they are later released. *9th January - Bob Hope proposes to Brenda Walker. She accepts. *11th January - On the day of the Whites move to Australia, Robert Sugden kidnaps his son Seb. During the resulting high speed chase, Lachlan White grabs the wheel, steering the car into the path of the oncoming lorry. Lawrence and Chrissie are killed, Rebecca is left unconscious and Lachlan survives. *15th January - Moira tells Ross and Pete Barton that she killed their mother Emma. *18th January - Wishing Well Cottage is demolished on Joe's orders, unaware that Noah and Samson Dingle are inside. Graham Foster and Eric Pollard manage to rescue the boys. *23rd January - Sam goes after Joe with a gun. Whilst trying to get away, Joe falls down a pit, where Sam leaves him to freeze. However, Ross Barton saves Joe, convincing him not to call the police. *25th January - Chrissie and Lawrence's funeral takes place. Later, Lachlan tries to kill his aunt Rebecca in hospital by blocking the tubes. However, he has a change of heart and stops, saving Rebecca's life. *1st February - Cain and Moira reunite. *5th February - Rebecca wakes up from her coma. *6th February - Rebecca is diagnosed with post-traumatic amnesia. *8th February - Ross Barton is severely burnt when Simon McManus throws acid in his face. *14th February - Liv Flaherty comes out as asexual to best friend Gabby Thomas. *15th February - Cain kidnaps Simon and ties him up in the basement of an abandoned building. *16th February - Sandy Thomas leaves the village with friend Maisie to live in Australia with Betty Eagleton. *19th February - The villagers says their last goodbye to Sandy on video web. *21st February - Tracy Metcalfe admits to husband David that she used to be a prostitute. *22nd February - Aaron breaks up with boyfriend Alex Mason before reconciling with Robert. Phil is arrested for blackmail and harassment. *23rd February - Chas discovers she's pregnant. Chas told her mother Faith Dingle about her pregnancy but unknowingly that her boyfriend Paddy Kirk overheard. Phil is charged with blackmail and harassment. *1st March - Jimmy King accidentally runs over Laurel Thomas. Priya Sharma scares daughter Amba Metcalfe and niece Eliza Macey when she throws a bowl against a wall. Real life events *23rd January - Emmerdale wins Best Serial Drama at the National Televison Awards. *February - Writer Helen Childs dies. See also *Emmerdale in 2018 *Category:2018 episodes External links *2018 at Wikipedia Category:2018